


梦里花落知多少

by qiuqianyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi
Summary: 帮折花代发的生日贺文~预警：主受视角冰山闷骚攻x勤勤恳恳受9000左右你们的赞推评是某匣最大的动力可能有番外掉落哦





	梦里花落知多少

**Author's Note:**

> 帮折花代发的生日贺文~
> 
> 预警：主受视角  
> 冰山闷骚攻x勤勤恳恳受  
> 9000左右  
> 你们的赞推评是某匣最大的动力  
> 可能有番外掉落哦

“漩涡同学，请到讲台上解题。”

年轻俊美的教师面无表情地说道，目光扫向角落的金发学生。

鸣人被好心的同桌亲醒，他迷茫地抬头，白嫩嫩的脸上还带着偷睡后的红印子。

圆瞳湿漉漉得像波光粼粼的湖水，些微红肿的嘴唇轻启，一副待人采撷的模样看得同桌眸色幽深。

他借助桌子站起来，走了几步眼前突然发黑，一个踉跄往后倒，鸣人本以为会直接磕在地板上，却被前桌抱在怀里。

“鸣人今天不舒服，我帮他解题。”

眉眼与老师一模一样却年幼许多的佐助说道，还未涉世的他隐藏不住眼底的情绪。

佐助揽紧怀里的人，明晃晃地向老师昭示占有欲。

两人之间的火药味一触即发。

“不上来么。”

鸣人看到宇智波老师阴晴不定拿出教鞭，银白色的教鞭泛着光，叫鸣人两条腿都在打哆嗦。

“佐、佐助，谢谢你，我自己来。”

鸣人白皙的后颈被佐助啄吻好几下才被放过，他拿起老师递过来的粉笔，指尖故意撩拨对方的指腹，主动地讨好对方。　

待老师的脸色好些，鸣人开始审黑板上的题。

这——这tm是哪个地方的题？？

每个字鸣人都认识，但组在一起却解不通其意思。

鸣人自忖学霸，成绩排名就算不是年级第一也是全班第一。

可现在他连第一小题都答不出，十多年的书都白读了？！

气氛僵硬几分钟，对鸣人来说却是几个世纪。

“不会么。”老师对待情人似的轻抚教鞭，“不会的话，有惩罚。”

鸣人无法反驳，不情愿道，“不会。”

他想掐醒自己了，结束这场恶意满满的春梦，鸣人没想到宛若高岭之花的上司竟如此闷骚。

不过说到惩罚，鸣人下意识舔了下嘴唇，不可否认他有些期待和渴望，不知道老师是拍打他的屁股，让他羞耻不已；还是当着全班的同学，用教鞭给他扩张。

“衣服脱了。”

鸣人感到宇智波老师温热的鼻息慢慢靠近，像毒蛇似的等猎物放松警惕后，缓缓缠上猎物脆弱的脖颈。

他低垂着头颅，长又卷的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀上下扑朔，抓住老师的衣角，带着些微的哀求道，“不、不要。”

鸣人现在要扮演被十几头猪拱了的小白菜，满足冰山上司难言的欲望。

斯文败类的教师不顾学生的请求，把对方抱到讲台上，“他们帮你脱。”

语落全班蜂拥而上，鸣人两只脚裸已经被抓住了，他是想甩又不敢甩。

鸣人眼角泛红，见两个抓着他脚裸的佐助要来脱他的裤子。

鸣人努力向老师宽厚的肩膀靠，眼眶蓄满的泪水吧嗒吧嗒地掉下来。

他的裤子还是被脱了，露出半透明的冰丝内裤。

鸣人努力夹紧双腿，隔绝昔日同学惊异、质疑的目光。

#三好学生穿情趣内裤来学校，是人性的泯灭还是道德的沦丧

一个人的力气比不上两个人，加上鸣人半推半就，内裤很快也被扒下了，诱人的下体被十几个男性看得一清二楚。

受到打击的鸣人紧握的拳头，脸色变得苍白，“老师，老师我错了，求你……”

求饶声夹杂着哽咽声，格外惹人心疼。鸣人随意一瞥，身体刹那间僵硬在老师怀抱里。

因为鸣人看到自己的同桌解开了裤子，掏出紫黑色粗长的阳具，有条不紊紧盯着他套弄起来。

马眼分泌出透明液体，尝过它味道的鸣人萌生一股冲动，想扑过去把它舔干净。

下腹满是歇斯底里的欲望，后穴自动润滑，鸣人双腿被摆成羞耻的M型，露出尚未开发的处子穴。

粉嫩的褶皱勾引着前排学生，看起来十岁左右的佐助好奇心爆发，伸手戳了戳鸣人却被对方的穴壁吸入。

越来越多的学生也伸出手指挤进鸣人开始分泌的后穴。

“……”鸣人欲拒还迎领导十岁的佐助来到他的前列腺，俗称g点。

小佐助的手指细细长长的，中指得完全插入才能碰到他的g点。

比起那些如狼似虎的青年和成人，鸣人觉得还是让小佐助掌握g点比较好。

小佐助手指弯曲用力一按，啧啧作响的水声响起，“嗯……唔啊……” 

或许是鸣人心里有罪恶感，快感比以往还要强烈。

青年富家少爷佐助察觉到鸣人的异样，哄骗小佐助尝一尝后穴液体的味道，自己占领鸣人的g点。

富家少爷佐助每天接受上等的教育，早已涉及关于性爱方面的知识。

不同于小佐助胡按乱压，技巧性的揉压使快感集中在下腹乱窜，暖流瞬间淤积在鸣人粉红的肉棒上，他射了。

白浊一股接着一股喷出。

鸣人看着小佐助拔出手指，舔了舔后穴的粘液和肉棒的精液，他哭得更过分了。

什么破设定，一激动就想哭，越压抑哭得越厉害，变态上司就这么喜欢别人哭？

怪不得单身二十多年！活该！！

鸣人四肢修长，因为十多年的填鸭式教育，腰比别人细，屁股也比别人大很多，在教师手里翻出肉浪。

越来越多的佐助走过来，侵略性十足的荷尔蒙气息几乎让他喘不过气。

鸣人手里握着不知道是几岁佐助的阳具，很有分量，比他的要大、烫、硬。

胸前瘙痒不堪的乳头通红得翘起，被成年总裁佐助隔着衣服摩擦，动作太温柔，简直就是隔靴搔痒。

深知佐助性格的鸣人紧抿嘴唇，不愿再次开口求饶，后穴被完全开发，搬砖工人打扮的佐助将阳具抵在鸣人温软的穴口。

鸣人惊呆了，20cm的大屌，龟头跟鸡蛋似的还微微往上翘。

他吞不下去啊，哪怕鸣人后穴能容纳四根手指，但是鸣人觉得自己会被捅死。

“不要，放开我你们这群变唔——！”

鸣人被人强硬转过头与对方接吻，老师卷住他的舌尖疯狂地搅动，津液从鸣人嘴角止不住地溢出来。

他的抗拒逐渐消散，甚至回应老师，鼻子里冒出来的轻哼像是痛苦又像是舒爽。

大脑失去指挥身体的能力，鸣人睁大圆瞳看着工人佐助又圆又大的龟头凿开括约肌，扶着阳具一寸一寸地进入，嶙峋的脉络摩擦饥渴难耐的肠壁。

星星点点的疼痛随之炸开，等阳具完全进入时，工人佐助不动了。

鸣人被其余的佐助折磨得神志不清，他酥软的身骨被人彻底摸透，情欲席卷四肢百骸。

他不自觉地摆动臀部追逐着工人的阳具，穴壁急剧收缩，夹得工人泄出性感的低吟。

工人佐助还是不动，他等待着鸣人再次开口。鸣人要不是被几个佐助桎梏着，早就用屁股强奸对方了。

“老公，动一动……”

甜蜜的撒娇得到对方疯狂的撞击，工人佐助名为理智的弦“啪”的一声断了。

他双手扣住鸣人纤细的腰肢，狠劲地肏进穴壁深处，肆意冲撞鸣人凸起的肉块，鸣人爽得口涎滴落在布满暧昧红痕的胸膛。

“别……啊…慢点……嗯啊…深……深点，肏到了啊——！”

呻吟浪叫和肉体啪啪的声音充满整个教室。

鸣人蜷缩着脚趾，两只可爱的脚裸引起两个佐助的注意，他们把硬得发烫的阳具顶在鸣人的脚趾，让鸣人为他们足交。

进进出出抽插百余下，工人佐助一个全力冲刺，精囊紧缩，滚烫的精液尽数射在蠕动的媚肉最深处。

鸣人脖子高高扬起，双手奋力勾住男人的肩膀，再次射了出来。

他浑身上下被射满精液，嘴里、穴里并列最多，教室不同身份的佐助达成了协定，轮流上鸣人，射完一炮下一个上来。

后穴每时每刻都在被人侵犯，鸣人不知道过了多久，隐隐约约记得全班的同学都把他上了一遍。

屁眼最后被撑成合不拢的圆洞，淫靡不堪。

 

*

“叮——”闹钟声扰人清梦，鸣人坐起身，懊悔地捂脸，梦里合奸的情节历历在目，真是……太重口味了！

分身play？和十几个分身做完，近几个月鸣人不太想梦到上司关于他的春梦了。

话虽如此，只要上司继续做关于他的梦，鸣人还是无法抗拒。

没错，鸣人暗恋冰山上司，关键是有超能力。

大概是上辈子拯救了银河系，鸣人暗恋的人也喜欢自己，但那个上司不按套路来！

在公司就把他当成勤勤恳恳的小职员，在梦里就把他当成楚楚可怜的小宝贝。

如果不是超能力，鸣人这辈子都不知道上司也喜欢他，现在的情形既悲催又尴尬。

每次做完梦，鸣人捧着一颗少男心整天希望上司跟梦里一样壁咚、强吻他；但每次上完班后，鸣人的少男心碎成粉末，把《霸道总裁爱上我》一系列书扔进碎纸机。

表里不一的混蛋！禽兽！变态！拔屌无情！！

当初怎么就眼瞎看上对方呢，鸣人表示很想吊打自己颜控这么一个不靠谱的属性。

#辞职还来得及吗

此时此刻坐在电脑前的鸣人严肃思考，虽说宇智波公司是Z国无人机领域的大佬，但排名第三的日向也不错？

来到公司，鸣人发现同事们情绪高涨。

“喂，你听说了吗？水月秘书昨天得急性阑尾炎进医院了。”

“什么？！那秘书这个职位……”

话还没说完，但两个人皆是明白人。

“你们想都别想。”香燐抱着文件出现，“鸣人，总裁让你到办公室找他，看好你哦。”

鸣人：黑人问号脸jpg.他不想见上司啊！

今天的发型有些凌乱，胡子刮干净了吧，身上穿的西装是最便宜的一套，忘记喷香水……

办公室内我和上司孤男寡男的，怎么办？！在线等，急！十万火急！！

鸣人同手同脚站在上司办公室门前，犹豫不定，他是要笑着进去还是镇定进去？

鸣人对自己的微笑很有自信，因为正能量满满的笑容被女生一度称赞为暖男。

如果鸣人是直男，被那么多个女生喜欢他得高兴地蹦个三尺，可惜他是弯的。

鸣人对感情没有迫切的需求，导致他感情经历一片空白。

不是没有男生像鸣人告白过，只是男生没有给过鸣人心动的感觉，他不愿意成全别人而委屈自己。

就在鸣人大脑高速运转时，“不进去么。”一道冰冷至极的声音如晴天霹雳霹在鸣人身后。

恍惚间鸣人觉得他还在梦里，前面是黑板，后面是老师。

他像半截木头愣愣地站在那里，鸣人不敢转身和上司面对面。

佐助见小职员僵硬着身子，上前虚环住鸣人，打开了办公室的门。

小职员意识到他挡了上司的路，晕乎乎地走进去，视线一直瞄向别处，就是不与佐助对视。

明明是上司做的梦，为什么心虚的人是他，顶着上司打量的目光，鸣人乖巧地问道，“老板，您找我有事吗？”

“最近工作如何。”

鸣人猜想上司是想了解几位新人的情况，于是择重避轻地汇报，即不露声色地透露他对新人的一些帮助，又卖给新人们人情。

#职场是个技术活

“你收拾东西，下午搬到秘书办公室。”

佐助着手工作，从小职员红着脸进来的那一刻，他内心的愉悦指数一直在上升，“香燐会告诉你关于秘书的工作。”

鸣人不知道他是怎么走出来的，思绪一片混乱。

惊喜、疑惑等感情包围着他，幸好告别之际鸣人有说，“谢谢老板，我会努力的……”

他的东西说多不多，可鸣人硬是耗掉一整个上午，因为他要面临来自四面八方的祝福或嫉妒。

午饭时刻，鸣人托同事打包，他太累了，上司的梦像妖精似的，把鸣人吸得只剩下最后一丝精气。

鸣人得通过睡觉养精蓄锐，才能和混蛋上司大战三百回合。

而另一头，向来严于律己的佐助打破原则，躺在休息室的大床阖上了双眼。

 

*

高楼大厦的顶层，容貌绮丽的男人双手被价值不菲的领带束缚在椅背。

后穴的假鸡巴在强烈震动，耳中不断传来细微的震动声和令人脸红心跳的呻吟。

男人胸膛起伏不停，他近乎崩溃地承受一切。

顶层还有另一个男人，他戴着银边眼镜，修长的手指正翻着书页。

下午明媚的阳光从巨大的落地窗透射，洒在男人身上，恍若天神。

鸣人忍着歇斯底里的欲望，他给上司再次贴上标签，记仇。

上次的教室play鸣人没有开口求肏，这次就一定要让他开口求肏。

“啊……唔嗯……”

额头冒出冷汗，在第二次射精时鸣人倔强不起来了。

酸痒感从后穴传至骨髓，硅胶棒已经满足不了鸣人了，他渴望男人的大鸡巴。

“好哥哥嗯……”

原来是男人按了下遥控器，五档的假阳具肏得鸣人说不了话，迷失在淫欲中。

鸣人放荡地扭动腰臀，眼眸微微眯起，像只餍足的幼猫。

绯色的穴口绞紧套弄着按摩棒的手柄，肠液顺着按摩棒流下，在椅座上形成一滩水洼。

腿间变得泥泞不堪，鸣人泪眼朦胧，他祈求二哥能放过他。

这个世界里，鸣人是宇智波家收养的养子，处在叛逆期的他在坏人的领导下，意图盗取二哥公司的商业机密。

而鸣人认为二哥爱工作不爱他，死都不把坏人供出来，迎来这场求不得的性爱。

鸣人第三次射出稀薄的精液时，按摩棒终于停了下来，他虚弱地祈求道，“……哥、哥我错了，你过来，你过来好不好——？”

他现在最需要的就是佐助的抚慰。

猎物惊慌掉入陷阱，竟然满怀信赖地向猎人求助。佐助脑海有一个声音在指责他，你可真坏。

“疼么。”佐助嘴角微扬，他无声地笑了起来。

不疼，可鸣人一个劲伸长腿勾完佐助，拼命点头，“疼，快疼死了。”

猎物展开青涩又色气的身体，勾引前来巡山的猎人。

佐助欣赏了一会儿鸣人被插得神魂颠倒的模样，凑到他唇角啄吻，安抚道，“快结束了。”

惩罚还没结束吗？

佐助握着鸣人的手，让他自己按下遥控器另一个开关。

整只椅子开始运作，木马是它的最终形态。

鸣人不适应，他手脚并用想要逃开木马，浑身上下却软得做不出任何反抗。

鸣人哭着喊男人的名字，木马却被男人轻轻一拍。

木马像摇篮似的前后摇摆，穴里的假鸡巴猛地撞上鸣人的前列腺，刺激得鸣人仰头浪叫，“啊……顶到了，啊啊……好爽。”

鸣人着迷地看着眼前的男人，想到了上司。

上司性格冷，长得也冷，精致的眉眼、挺直的鼻梁、薄薄的嘴唇，都极易让人产生距离感。

“痛！”鸣人感到下巴被人掐住，回神看到佐助有些扭曲的脸庞。

“你在想谁，工藤吗。”

完全被情欲主导意识的鸣人沉默着，他用仅剩的理智回想，工藤是谁？

“你喜欢他？”血液在太阳穴里发疯似的悸动，佐助的心脏像被什么东西压着，快要炸裂了。

佐助怒极反笑，他将木马往下压，并体贴地为鸣人拂开汗湿头发。

“哥！”鸣人惨白着脸，瘫软在木马上胡乱摇着头，“宇智波佐助！！”

鸣人来到佐助的梦境只想牵牵手接接吻，不想精尽人亡。

佐助变本加厉继续往下压，他极其缠绵地和鸣人交换一个深吻。

他知道鸣人接吻时不会呼吸，在鸣人感觉快要窒息之前，佐助才放开他。

“抱紧点。”

“不……唔……”

木马瞬间大幅度摇晃，鸣人就像海上浮萍，任由情潮淹没。情潮在腰腹间徘徊堆叠，最后鸣人随着灭顶的快感达到了顶峰。

男人的书看完了，鸣人疲惫的身体还在承受侵犯，双眼失去焦距，哭哑的嗓子只能断断续续发出呜咽声。

真的精尽人亡了。

鸣人晕过去前哀叹。

 

*

醒来一点了，一点半才上班，所以鸣人去厕所洗把脸。

锃亮的镜子照射出鸣人的身影，他面色酡红，眼里闪烁着一股无法遏制的兴奋。

上司好帅啊，生气的时候更帅，吃醋的时候最帅……

鸣人觉得自己没救了，他被上司那样对待后竟然在现实勃起了。

鸣人不断洗手，汲取冷意浇灭内心的一团火。

他用一百好几的智商分析完，他和上司一样，都是变态。

低眉垂眼的鸣人没有发现镜子出现另一个人影，站在那里大约有几分钟了。

佐助注意到鸣人鬓角有一滴水珠，晶莹剔透，顺着侧脸缓缓滑到下颌骨，消失在衣领。

他移开目光。

鸣人很迷人。

偏偏对方不知道。

“鸣人。”听见熟悉的声音，鸣人转过头果然看到了上司，他什么时候来的？

“老板好。”鸣人尴尬地关掉水龙头，掩饰西裤的帐篷。

仅仅是上司的一句话，鸣人的生理反应又回来了。

他背对着上司走向烘干机，“轰——”

手上的水珠一颗颗掉落，就像鸣人的暗恋，他怕无疾而终。

鸣人捂不住剧烈跳动的心脏，“老板，你有女朋友吗？”

“……回去吧。”佐助洗完手走了，水月说鸣人是个直男并有女朋友了。

一个直男问这种问题，要么是喜欢八卦，要么是想和别人炫耀女友。

佐助相信后者较大，他蹙着眉头，害怕听到鸣人嘴里吐出其他女人的名字。

徒留鸣人原地不动，削瘦的背影看起来有些寂寥、悲伤。

 

*

一个星期，七天，一百六十八个小时，一万零八十分钟，六十万四千八百秒。

鸣人都没梦见上司关于自己的春梦，他失眠了。

精神颓废的鸣人在公司也见不到佐助，香燐说以后送文件让她来，而鸣人上班来得最早下班走得最晚，依旧见不到。

月底，到总结汇报前一晚，鸣人终于梦到上司的春梦了，喜极而泣啊。

这次的梦境很奇怪，漂亮的樱花树下，穿着学校制服的鸣人和佐助面对面站着，谁都没有开口。

“佐助。”鸣人干巴巴道，“你想——”

佐助抢白道，“我喜欢你。”

鸣人将喉间的话憋了回去，“我——”

“我知道。”佐助笑道，“你有女朋友了。”

“什么——”

“祝福你们。”

屮艸芔茻，鸣人用这辈子最快的速度抓住佐助的衣角，谁知佐助先一步说道，“你能抱一下我么。”

低沉的声音带着些哀求，鸣人第一次见到这样的上司，顾不上解释，紧紧地抱住佐助。

同情心泛滥的结果就是给人打晕。

鸣人赤裸着身子躺在床上，四肢被细长的锁链绑住，一言不合囚禁梗、强制爱，佐助是小说看多了吗？

想要虐上司。

可以吗？

可以。

吧。

这个念头刚出现就被否决，鸣人扶额思索，排除自己有斯德哥尔摩综合征，得出变态和变态才是一对的结论。

不得不说，这床真舒服，要不是佐助几分钟后回来，鸣人表示秒睡不是什么难事。

门开的声音响起，鸣人强装冷静地命令道，“放开我！”

佐助没有回应，他端着一碗瘦肉粥放在桌子上。

他舀了一勺，吹了几口冷气，抬到鸣人嘴前。

“我没有女朋友，哦不，日向——”鸣人一个停顿，为什么出现雏田的名字？

上次的工藤是编的，现实中鸣人完全不认识；这次的日向雏田，是鸣人的同事。

在佐助的梦境里，他好像和雏田成了恋人关系？

鸣人翻着剧本：好友佐助看到暗恋的人有了女朋友，嫉妒愤怒之下策划了这场监禁。

摔！

虽然雏田跟他告过白，可鸣人拒绝了对方，因为他把雏田当成妹妹而已。

估计是哪个多嘴同事目睹告白现场，把事情传得人人皆知，除了当事人。

“呵。”佐助将勺子挤进鸣人嘴里，眼底蛰伏着疯狂。

入口即滑，清淡适口，被美食诱惑的鸣人和平地与佐助度过喂食时光。

“还想吃么。”鸣人毫不犹豫地点点头。

佐助起身解皮带，老司机鸣人一眼就懂。

鸣人的口活被佐助训练得极好，一次梦境里，佐助让鸣人同时戴上阴茎环和跳蛋。

如果鸣人舔对了位置，抵在前列腺的跳蛋就会释放轻微的电流；如果鸣人牙齿没收敛好咬到了，阴茎环就会缩紧。

如果鸣人愿意深喉，佐助就不把精液射在鸣人嘴里。

当初给佐助口交是什么样来着，鸣人忘记了。

他厌恶地转过头，佐助没有放过他，带着些微腥味的阴茎拍打鸣人的脸颊。

“你就不怕我咬烂你吗？”说完鸣人露出自己可爱的虎牙。

这点奶诱的威胁引来佐助富含磁性的笑声，鸣人被钳住下巴。

佐助迫使鸣人张开嘴巴，指腹划过鸣人的上颚，细微的电流顿时酥麻全身。

他温热的口腔极大程度上取悦到男人，鸣人假装惊恐用舌头推拒男人的阴茎，实则舔舐着龟头，牙齿恰到好处磕到佐助几回。

鸣人舔到腮帮子都酸疼时，佐助按着他的后脑狠狠地抽插了几十下，喉头的紧缩差点让佐助射出来。

最后鸣人被射了一脸。

佐助沾了一些精液，涂满些微红肿的嘴唇，哄骗鸣人将东西吞进去。

腥苦的味道在嘴里蔓开，鸣人剧烈地咳嗽。

他一手遮掩嘴巴，一手捂住胸口，湛蓝色的眼眸泛着生理性盐水。

鸣人拒绝佐助的接近，他不想被人看到自己狼狈的一面。

尤其是鸣人仇恨的人。

“喝水。”

鸣人想都没想拿过水杯，温水滋润干燥的喉管，咳嗽慢慢停止。

佐助走了，看着佐助远去的背影，鸣人本以为他能安心地睡着，闭上眼睛不久一股熟悉的欲火席卷四肢。

得，被上司下药了。

等到佐助掐点拿着摄像机回来，鸣人俏生生挺立的乳头裹了层薄汗，他伸手捏住了自己的乳尖，继而情欲一发不可收拾。

鸣人在佐助面前捧住他并不饱满的胸脯揉捏，手指夹着敏感的乳珠来回拉扯。

他情不自禁跪趴在床上，两瓣山丘漾出诱人的弧度，用力磨蹭胯间肿胀的性器。

朝向佐助的脸蛋透出不正常的潮红，鸣人嘴角溢出一两声甜腻的呻吟。

淫欲化成一根根丝线，紧缠在鸣人饥渴难耐的身体上。

他动情地撸动性器，直到听见“咔擦”声，鸣人定睛一看，佐助在拍他自慰。

鸣人像是受到某种刺激，方才花式撸不射的性器竟然射了出去。

鸣人听到拍照声便知道佐助在拍他射精。

发泄一发后，鸣人觉得更热了，空气像掺杂着火点。一碰到他的皮肤就炸裂开来，烫得鸣人每个细胞都在躁动。

md，心累。

“我有话对你说。”鸣人深吸一口气，平息起伏的情绪。

佐助给鸣人下的药是身体益发敏感，理智却很清醒的春药。

“我和雏田没什么。”鸣人望进子夜般的黑眸，复杂与说不清道不明的情愫互相纠缠，“我也喜欢你。”

“为了逃跑，你真是……”佐助冷冷一笑，居高临下地俯视鸣人，“费尽心思。”

鸣人僵直着身体，他看清了佐助眼底的情绪，高兴、自嘲、愤怒、悲伤……

像易碎的瓷娃娃。

鸣人扑过去打了他一拳，恨铁不成钢喊道，“宇智波佐助，你不就仗着现实中我喜欢你么！虽然梦境里也很喜欢你——啊不是，对我这样那样也就算了，还冤枉我！都跟你说我不喜欢雏田，我没女友，我喜欢你，你还不信！！”

他拳打脚踢地推搡身下的人，姿势标准，力道却轻得像只发脾气的幼猫。

“让你加戏，加戏！你怎么不进军娱乐圈呢？！国家欠你一个奥斯卡小金人奖，梦里就敢跟我告白，胡非作歹；现实却假正经，怂得要死！！”

“我不要喜欢你了。”

鸣人鼻头一酸，哇的一声哭了，现实和梦境巨大的反差让他内心积攒了不少委屈。

他也是精虫上脑，恋爱都没好好谈，直接跟对方上本垒，上完对方还不认人。

“明天我就交辞职报告，我不想再看到你了。”

整个梦境遽然破碎。

 

*

鸣人从黑暗中醒来，泪水从眼角滴落，他看向闹钟，凌晨2点半。

鸣人开灯准备纸笔，写下辞职报告四个字，写完就把纸揉成一团，准确无误扔在垃圾桶。

等到垃圾桶都堆满纸团，鸣人红着眼睛打起游戏，放空脑袋让游戏麻痹自己。

铃声乍起，身旁的手机发着光，鸣人滑向接听。

“喂——”软软糯糯还带着哭腔，像撒娇一样。

“鸣人。”电话那头传来冷冽的声音，“我在宿舍右边的路灯下。”

鸣人抹掉一把泪，把重新鼓起的悸动按捺下去，“然后呢？”

“下来，好吗。”佐助语调轻颤，他反复思索着梦境。

“老板，我困了，明天还要上班。”

“求你了。”

鸣人沉默了一会儿，“嗯。”

他披上米色的羊毛衫，下楼走到花坛边，鸣人在楼梯口就看到路灯下的佐助。

暖黄色的灯光使佐助浑身散发光芒，给他增添一丝生气，和一丝温暖。

佐助也穿了羊毛衫，米色的。

鸣人想起身上这件羊毛衫的来历，他偶然有一次在大街看到穿休闲服的佐助，那时他特别迷恋佐助。

打听出佐助身上那件羊毛衫的品牌后，鸣人花了一个月的工资去实体店买下一模一样的。

难受的心情被尴尬代替，鸣人躲躲闪闪的，显得很心虚。

“鸣人，你有女朋友吗。”

恍惚间，此时的画面与上次在厕所里的情形重叠，鸣人咬牙切齿道，“有。”

“日向雏田？”

“嗯。”

“那你介意有个男朋友吗。”

“介意，很介意，超级介意！”鸣人撇了撇嘴，继续道，“就算找男朋友，我也只找可爱型的。”

深邃的黑眸闪烁着，佐助双手放在脸侧一握，歪着头，“喵？”

鸣人瞬间受到一万点暴击，好萌啊好萌啊脑袋不断循环这三个字，萌得鸣人心都快融化了。

如同飞蛾被火光诱惑，鸣人和佐助十指相扣也没有反抗。

炙热的温度沿着相贴的手心一阵阵传来，温暖了鸣人的心。

“我做了一个梦。”

“关于你的春梦。”佐助见鸣人没有露出惊讶的神情，更加肯定心中的想法，“你能梦到，对么。”

鸣人怔怔地望着佐助，暖意浓厚的灯光倒映在他的眼睛里，隐隐约约有水光波动。

半响。

“对。”

 

 

end.


End file.
